


Hinata's Laptop (Editing)

by GiveMeMoreShips (orphan_account)



Series: Sport Fundashi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, fandoms - Freeform, fundashi, hinata gets worse, hinata wants to die, kageyama is dragged in, kageyama is wierded out, mentions of other anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama opened the document and began to read, he had to admit Hinata was a pretty good writter and the smut was normal, some ninjas called Naruto and Sasuke were camping for some type of mission the team had. He didn't know what he was so worried about, the smut wasn't anything weird.</p><p>'Sasuke's calloused hands slid up Naruto's loose pyjama shirt, his thumbs grazed his erect-'</p><p>"What. The. Fuck !?" Kageyama squelched, this was weird it was so weird, it had just gotten weird. The ninja's were doing forbidden stuff, hands were going places and sounds were being made. What the fuck was he reading? Kageyama shoved the laptop away with wide eyes, this was gay porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this whole fic was meant to be a one-shot. So be warned it doesn't link well to the second chapter but that's only because it was meant to be a one-shot but due to popularity and demand it turned into this. Enjoy!

Kageyama sat idly on Hinata's mess of a bed. Beside him sat Hinata's laptop unlocked and turned on, he stared at the wallpaper Hinata had chosen, it was one of the many group photos Daichi had managed to take. Speaking of which Hinata had run off somewhere, he had yelled something to Kageyama about 'Natsu is up to no good' and bolted out of the room. Curious and knowing he could play it off cool; Kageyama dragged the laptop towards himself.

The setter opened up the many folders on the computer, he scanned through the pictures on Hinata's laptop; there was nothing of interest at all, all the pictures were of volleyball and the little giant. It was just what he expected of Hinata.

What Kageyama did not expect though was the folder labelled 'fan fiction' on Hinata's laptop, cautiously looking around to make sure Hinata wasn't silently watching him with an angry look, Kageyama clicked on the folder bravely. He was then faced with three more folders with the names of 'Fluff' , 'Lemon' and 'Smut' , "What the hell do these mean ?" he grumbled to himself with narrowed eyes. 

Sighing Kageyama closed his eyes and clicked on whichever. When he opened them his eyes again, Kageyama was in the 'smut' folder, in that folder there was only one document it was labelled with 'NaruSasu' , "What the hell ?" he once again muttered with a perplexed expression crossing his face.

Kageyama opened the document and began to read, he had to admit Hinata was a pretty good writter and the smut was normal, some ninjas called Naruto and Sasuke were camping for some type of mission the team had. He didn't know what he was so worried about, the smut wasn't anything weird.

'Sasuke's calloused hands slid up Naruto's loose pyjama shirt, his thumbs grazed his erect-'

"What. The. Fuck !?" Kageyama squelched, this was weird it was so weird, it had just gotten weird. The ninja's were doing forbidden stuff, hands were going places and sounds were being made. What the fuck was he reading? Kageyama shoved the laptop away with wide eyes, this was gay porn!

"Kageyam- Wahhhh!" Hinata shouted as he bounced in with wide eyes. "What are you reading!?" Hinata yelled. He lunged towards his laptop, once he saw what was up, he almost died, why did it have to be this?

"Hinata... Why did you write about two ninja doing... this?" Kageyama questioned, he then proceeded to slap his hands together messily to save himself from saying what they were truly doing. Flushing a bright red, Hinata slammed his laptop shut and looked away from Kageyama, how could the spiker explain this to his setter?

"It's for my readers!" Hinata exclaimed hoping that would make it easier for Kageyama to understand, "dumbass! You said you can't write to save your life", "I can if it interests me" defended the other.

"So two men having sex interests you?" queried the embarrassed setter, groaning Hinata buried his face into the blanket on his bed "no... It's just fanfiction".

"You still wrote about it in detail you idiot!"

"I have to! It's smut for a reason Bageyama!"

"What does that even mean?" Kageyama asked, he was so confused and so weirded out right now, what else did the latter write in his spare time? If that was smut what the hell was fluff !? Or lemon!?

"Do you write about real people too? h-have you written about me?"

"What!? Hell no! That's creepy!"

"Says the one who writes gay porn for others!"

"Ughhhh!" Hinata groaned almost crying from embarrassment and frustration, why did Kageyama have to go into smut!? Why not fluff!?


	2. Games

Hinata sat beside Kenma after another battle at the dump; Most of Karasuno had left to get drinks with Nekoma, including the coaches. Leaving Hinata and Kenma in the gym. 

“Wahhhh! I love this game!” Hinata exclaimed as he looked onto Kenma’s laptop “it’s good” Kenma shyly replied as he continued reading. “You’re nearly up to the part I told you about! Is Koujaku your favourite?” Hinata asked loudly with twinkling brown eyes. Slightly awkward with the part coming up and discussing this ‘game’ with Hinata, Kenma shyly looked away with a light flush on his face. “I guess.”

“I like Noiz, he was so cool and or like ‘I hate you all’ grrr grrr!” yelled the excitable boy, “I-I thought Clear would be your favourite” stated the latter, “I haven’t played Clear yet, he kinda scared me when he was all like "Mastahhhhhh."

“I’m up to the part now” Kenma quietly stated as the screen changed to the male character pinning the main character down. Kenma silently pressed ‘enter’ as he read the dialogue with an uncomfortable face.

“What are my kouhai’s playing over here?” Tanaka asked with Kageyama awkwardly by his side and drinks in their hands, looking up Hinata automatically froze. After the fanfiction incident he didn’t need this. Kageyama would definitely think he was into this stuff.

“Dramatical Murder, don’t worry senpai it’s boring!” Hinata quickly exclaimed hoping to put his senpai off. “What murder? That can’t be boring! Show me!” Tanaka loudly exclaimed catching the attention of Nishinoya, “did you say murder!?” he perked up, the libero bounced over to join Tanaka and the awkward boys.

“I can’t show you this” Kenma kindly stated praying to god that they would leave. “And why not?” Tanaka questioned menacingly, he began to pop his knuckles as intimidated looks crossed the duo’s faces.

“It’s best if you don’t senpais!” Hinata spoke up, emphasizing 'senpai' in hopes of having them distracted by the title.

“Wow, I didn’t know you two were into this!” Tsukishima’s voice came from behind Kenma, the two boys froze and gaped at each other , in full glory in front of Tsukishima's eyes was an almost sex scene in the game, uncensored and very descriptive.

“Yoink!” Tsukishma snatched the laptop from Kenma’s lap with a smug smirk on his face, “here’s what the two were playing” he announced turning the laptop around to show Tanaka, Kageyama and Nishinoya in a dramatic fashion.

“AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?” Tanaka screeched, he grabbed Nishinoya who has half crying and cringing and held him. “THEY ARE PERVERTS!” Nishinoya exclaimed throwing his water bottle to the ground.

“IT’S JUST A GAME!” Hinata screeched defensively flapping his arms about, “Kageyama help me!” he shouted to his setter.

“Two men are having stuff on your screen, Hinata” Kageyama stated calmly, widening his eyes, Hinata stepped back. Oh god he wanted to die, this was a bad idea. Kenma quickly scurried to his feet and bolted out of the gym.

“I read about two ninja having stuff on your screen once before” the Kageyama stated once again, “WHAT!? HE READS IT TOO!?” Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled from their hugging stance, “writes it” Kageyama filled in. “AHHHHHHH” Nishinoya and Tanaka collapsed to the floor in a crying mess.

“You and Kenma are into this?” Tsukishma questioned in his judgmental tone of voice.

“What!? No! We just play it that’s all! I swear!” Hinata defended.

“NORMAL KOUHAIS DONT DO THAT STUFF WITH GUYS!” Nishinoya exclaimed with a probing finger towards Hinata.

“Gross.... Have fun explaining this to your king... wannabe queen” Tsukishma taunted, he placed the laptop gently on the gym floor with the scene still up and moved to the gym exit, “what do you mean by wannabe queen?” Kageyama shouted, he stepped over the mess of his whimpering senpai’s who mumbled words like ‘how do two dudes do it?’ ‘Why are two dudes doing it?’ to each other.

“Don’t you see King, Hinata wants to do all the stuff he writes and plays... with you. It’s obvious” with that, Tsukishima walked out cockily.

“IS THAT TRUE HINATA!? ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO THAT WITH ME!? AND OTP WITH ME!? AND FLUFF AND SMUT WITH ME!?” Kageyama shouted with wide eyes and taut muscles.

“What!? No! He is lying!” the crow yelped, frustrated at how gullible the setter was.

“Are you planning to lemon with me!?”

“NO NO NO NO. Kenma and I were just playing a game! I swear!”

“A porny game with guys... sexing” Tanaka interjected.

“Hinata”

“Yes”

“Please keep your lemons, OTP and fantasies with me to yourself.”

“Tsukishma was just stirring! I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole! Idiot!” screeched Hinata; the spiker dropped to the floor with his senpai’s in a mess of shock and embarrassment, once again.

Ten minutes later, and that was how Nekoma and Karasuno found them, with a porn scene of two guys up on the laptop, Tanaka and Nishinoya laying on the floor wailing with nonsense, Hinata also on the ground shaking and saying ‘stupid’ over and over again with Kageyama sitting in the furtherest corner of the gym with a flushed face, a glare and crossed arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want have requests or want to talk hit me up on my tumblr: www.givememoreships.tumblr.com, I do any requests for any anime. However do not get mistaken, my blog is currently filled with HideKane but I dug myself into that. Please, please come request for any couple besides that! I don't even mind if you don't follow.


	3. You Admitted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing / OOCNESS
> 
> I am sorry if it is not as good as previous chapters , I am attempting to hook it up so I can make it KageHina like you all wanted but also keep the theme , I promise future discoveries on Hinata's laptop maybe even Kageyama's phone eventually will be made.

“Kageyamaaaaa” Hinata whined. Hinata flopped down on Kageyama’s bouncy bed with his laptop sitting firmly on his stomach. It was pouring down outside and thunder  
shook the house. The two teens had got caught in the rain and therefore scurried to Kageyama’s.

Fortunately for Kageyama his mother and father were both on a business trip together and wouldn’t have to meet Hinata.

“Kageyamaaaaaaaa” Hinata called again, he had flipped over onto his stomach and now his laptop was on display beside the spiker. “What?” Kageyama growled with narrowed eyes. His line of vision was trained on the perverted thing sitting beside Hinata. Kageyama involuntarily shivered over the thought of the ‘smut’ that was on the  
demonic thing. 

“Your wifi isn’t on” Hinata stated with a slight pout and wide eyes. Rolling his eyes at the baby faced boy, Kageyama crossed his arms almost defensively. “It always goes out in storms, dumbass.”

“Waaaah! You have no internet! What am I going to do?” Hinata yelped, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and stared pleadingly at Kageyama. “What everyone else does when they have no internet and have a friend near. They talk!” Barked the grumpy setter. Kageyama hadn’t realized until now how internet addicted his hyperactive friend was.

“I don’t know what to talk about withhhh youuuuu” Hinata cried like a helpless child, he rolled over the edge of the bed and landed with a ‘thud’. Sitting upright Hinata crossed his legs and stared at Kageyama who was fixated on his calloused hands.

Thinking, Kageyama asked the question that had been haunting him for a few days since he discovered the spikers writing, “Why do you write fanfiction?” He asked sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

Flushing a bright red, Hinata suddenly became interested in the texture of Kageyama’s carpet. “Oi, answer” ordered the setter, narrowing his eyes at the latter.

“I like writing and it gets really nice compliments from really nice people and they make me feel all gwah and whoosh! On the inside!” Chirped the other with a wide smile now covering his face.

“Seriously! You do it to get compliments on you writing about two men fucking!?” Kageyama questioned quite loudly, “No! It’s not like that, I don’t just write what you  
saw!” shouted back the spiker who was just as loud.

“How do you even know about that stuff? Have you done it before with another guy?” Kageyama calmly questioned, he held back the discomfort he felt settle in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Hinata doing that stuff.

“No! I picked it up from reading other fanfiction! I haven’t even kissed anyone before!”

Smirking smugly, Kageyama had become intrigued now; this was too good to hear. “So the biggest fucking virgin in the whole team, writes steamy sex scenes with two guys?” Kageyama questioned smugly, blushing Hinata buried his head into his sweating palms.

“Shut up! You’re just jealous that if we ever did anything I’d be better at it then you!” Hinata exclaimed with a probing finger aimed at the setter. 

“Don’t be so cocky, idiot” 

“I’m not being cocky I know! I would be better then you at it” Hinata triumphantly claimed with the smile of a Cheshire cat. 

“So what Tsukishima said was true!?” Kageyama jumped up fast onto his feet with an accusing tone of voice, “what no! You tricked me!” Hinata whined, he grumpily hit his fist into the plush carpet.

“But you technically admitted it, idiot!”

‘Hmphing’ grumpily, Hinata clambered back onto Kageyama’s bed and snatched his laptop.

Ignoring the setter, Hinata pulled some anime up onto his screen and began watching it. Hinata put the anime up to its full volume and ignored the setter who now studied him.

“I thought you didn’t have internet”

“It’s called downloading, Bakayama!” Hinata childishly spat back.

“That’s illegal.”

Kageyama was met with Hinata’s silence and the sound of the anime he had playing in return. With curiosity burning away, Kageyama cautiously climbed up on his bed and sat next to Hinata. He craned his neck to some basketball anime Hinata had up on the screen.

Intrigued the setters eyes never left the screen throughout the night as the two stayed up binge watching throughout the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want have requests or want to talk hit me up on my tumblr: www.givememoreships.tumblr.com, I do any requests for any anime. However do not get mistaken, my blog is currently filled with HideKane but I dug myself into that. Please, please come request for any couple besides that! I don't even mind if you don't follow.


	4. KiKuro

Kageyama sat on his bed alone, in his hands was his mobile phone. Lazily the setter swiped through the various pictures he had downloaded from ‘Kuroko No Basket’. The anime Hinata had got him hooked on through one episode. He couldn’t help but sulk over the fact that he was wrong about anime. Kageyama had honestly thought it was about girls with big boobs and skimpy outfits. He never would have guessed there was anime like the basketball one, Hinata had showed him.

Feeling a buzz run through his veins, Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the new message from Hinata.

Hinata: Kageyaaaammmmma!!! ur sleeping ova this weekend ! \\(^ . ^)/

Raising an eyebrow at this order, Kageyama grumpily typed back on his small key pad.

Kageyama: Since when? What do I get out of it?

Hinata: Since now! Annnd I can give u season 2 ;)

Kageyama: Downloading is illegal. Idiot

Hinata: I buy the dvd’s too! e.e and and and its decided ! ur sleeping over. Bring your laptop!

Heaving a heavy sigh at the boy’s determination, Kageyama tossed his phone carelessly onto his bed somewhere; he slipped over the edge of his bed and grabbed the silver laptop he only used for assignments.

The setter went through his laptop deleting various pictures and items he found embarrassing, Kageyama knew that if Hinata found anything embarrassing he would use it to his own advantages. Kageyama could not let that happen.

 

\------------------------- Break ---------------------------

 

It was early morning and Kageyama was standing at the school gate waiting for his hyperactive spiker. “Kageyamaaaaa ~” Hinata chirped, he came speeding in on his bike. Yelping Kageyama jumped to the side as Hinata came speeding past with no sign of stopping. The setter watched as Hinata skidded to a stop at the bike rack, he slid off of his bike expertly and chained it up in a matter of seconds.

“Idiot! Slow down next time!” Kageyama barked, in return the spiker simply grinned at him. “Did you finish the rest of season one?” He asked completely disregarding the slowing down advice.

“Yes”

“Coollll! Season two is so good, Akashi came in and he was all like ‘I’m the boss’ and he got a pair of scissors and – stbfehd kagmie” Kageyama slapped his large hand over the spikers mouth, effectively shutting up his spoiling mouth after two seconds.

Pulling his hand away, Hinata had gotten the message and went silent about the second season as the two began to head to the gym.

Just as they reached the doors, Hinata asked a question Kageyama could not understand, “So who do you ship in there?” Stopping Kageyama turned to face Hinata with a blank expression adorning his face.

“Shipping?” He voiced out, nodding Hinata beamed at him “Who do you ship?” he asked again as if Kageyama understood the term.

“What’s shipping?” he asked this time, forming an ‘o’ with his mouth, Hinata looked a little bit guilty towards his setter, “I forgot you’re new to this! Well shipping is like when you see two people you want them to be together...”

“So matchmaking with fictional people?” Kageyama confirmed, grinning Hinata nodded like an idiot, that was so much easier to explain then he thought it would be.

“I don’t get it why would people want people together?” Kageyama queried, “Well because they belong with each other and make a good couple! There are more reasons! Like for example, I am pretty sure people would ship us!” Hinata exclaimed quite loudly, gaping Kageyama looked away with a flushed face. He couldn’t imagine people shipping him with Hinata. It would be so weird... he was always grumpy and Hinata is full of happiness and energy.

Recomposing himself, Kageyama pushed open the gym door with Hinata sticking closely by. “Well... who do you ship in Kuroko No Basket?”  
Beaming as if he was asked the most important question in the entire world Hinata answered “KiKuro!”

“KiKuro?”

“Yeah! Kise and Kuroko” Hinata explained with a small head tilt aimed at Kageyama.

“What!? Why!? That is so weird!”

“Because, Kise is all like ‘let me love you!’ and full of hugs and he is all like ‘Kurokochiiii~’ and Kuroko is all like ‘I hate you and you but I like you’, and ‘ew don’t touch me’, ‘let me turn invisible and hide from your hugs’ and all swoosh!”

“That’s a weird reason” Kageyama observed, poking his tongue out childishly, Hinata bounced to the locker rooms, “Shuddup! Let’s just play volleyball already!”

 

\----------------------Break--------------------------

At the end of the week, Kageyama found himself and his laptop going over to Hinata’s for the sleepover. All week it had been mainly volley ball and Hinata blabbering on about various things that Kageyama could kind of understand.

Kageyama had been controlling himself most of the week , he had searched for hours on end for a site to watch season two of Kuroko No Basket , only to come out empty handed and desperate to continue the series.

“And we can watch it all night, and and I can show you some of the ships and we can start season three maybe.”

“There’s a season three?” Kageyama questioned snapping out of his daze to stare at the spiker who simply grinned back “Yeah! It’s still being aired but so far its sooo good ~ and it’s really intense!”

“Oh oh! I have to show you KiKuro and educate you ~ Wahhhh! I am so excited!"

After an hour walk up the mountain side, Kageyama and Hinata arrived; lazily Hinata kicked off his shoes and bounced in the empty house “Mum and Natsu went shopping!” Hinata shouted from inside, he was reading a note off of the fridge when Kageyama sauntered in after neatly placing his shoes at the door.

“Come on! To my room!” sighing at the energetic boy, Kageyama followed the latter to his room. Slamming his door open, Hinata dropped his school bag and bounced onto his bed. Kageyama once again looked around the normal room only for his eyes to catch something. Underneath his bed was a box of manga.

Curious Kageyama headed to the box only to have Hinata jump in front of him. “Don’t touch them!” he yelled, his cheeks were already reddening and that was not a good sign.

“Why not?” Kageyama asked unsure of how to approach the smaller boy, “They aren’t manga they are doujinshi!”

”Doujinshi?” Kageyama repeated with a bemused facial expression, “They are like that smut you read but in manga form...”

“How much gay porn do you have!?” Kageyama yelped, he stepped away from the area as if burnt , “it’s not gay porn !”

“You’re right a manga featuring two guys fucking, is definitely not gay porn.” Kageyama stated in the most sarcastic tone of voice he could manage.

“Shut up! You turd!” Hinata childishly grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at Kageyama’s smug face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want have requests or want to talk hit me up on my tumblr: www.givememoreships.tumblr.com, I do any requests for any anime. However do not get mistaken, my blog is currently filled with HideKane but I dug myself into that. Please, please come request for any couple besides that! I don't even mind if you don't follow.


	5. Monster Anime Sex

Kageyama sat beside Hinata on his room floor. The latter rocked back and forth on his butt as he transferred season two of Kuroko No Basket onto Kageyama’s slightly slow laptop. Hinata furrowed his brows and frowned at the remaining time on the screen.

Looking over at Kageyama who was staring directly back at Hinata, the spiker grinned mischievously. With nothing else to do, he now had a plan in mind. Another anime to educate his setter with, “Kageyama” Hinata called, snapping Kageyama out of whatever trance he was in.

Spinning around on his bottom to face the setter, Hinata grinned childishly “while we wait for the transfer and stuff, I have another anime for you to watch. You’d like it”  
“Is it like Kuroko No Basket?” Kageyama questioned, with a glint of hope burning away in his bored eyes. Nodding enthusiastically, Hinata scurried underneath his bed to the very back. He grabbed the wanted box and pulled it out.

“That’s a lot of anime” Kageyama noted, looking at the cardboard box filled to the brim with anime DVD’s.

Smiling quite proudly at his collection, Hinata pulled out the one he wanted. “What’s that one about?” Kageyama questioned, curiously. He studied the cover of the anime, only to have Hinata snap it away and set it up in his DVD player. 

Without looking at Kageyama, Hinata hit play and sat back with an evil glint in his eyes. He was happy to see that Kageyama was paying intense attention straight away. However he wondered how long that attention would last. 

Hinata glanced at Kageyama as the waited moment became closer and closer. He grinned evilly as the scene changed and “HINATA! W-w-why did he k-kiss him?” Kageyama stammered out with wide eyes.

Grinning innocently at Kageyama, Hinata shrugged, unfortunately for the spiker though, Kageyama knew to tell when Hinata was lying a bit too easily. He narrowed his eyes and snatched the cover from Hinata’s grip. Nervously he flipped it over to see more than just kissing scenes on the back in small pictures.

Flipping it over he read the name and it explained it all. He had heard many girls speak of the anime, ‘Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi’ the title read in pink writing. 

“Hinata.”

“Yea-h?” the other squeaked out fearing his death. 

“I don’t want to watch this type of anime, with you” he grunted out in a deadly voice. Gulping Hinata decided it was worth the try and cautiously pulled the DVD out with his eyes trained on the latter, who was radiating a dark aura.

“A-a-re you against gays or something?” Hinata asked with an underlying tone attached to his voice, straightening up at the question Kageyama shook his head. “I just don’t want to watch a gay sex scene with my friend” was all he grunted out.

Nodding because that made perfect sense, Hinata turned back to the busy laptop, when Kageyama wasn’t looking he moved another folder onto Kageyama’s laptop. He never said he wouldn’t watch it by himself. The spiker happily thought.

“Oi” Kageyama called eventually after the duo drifted into a thick silence, looking away from the laptop which was almost done. Hinata tilted his head much like a puppy.  
“Does this stuff get you off?” Kageyama questioned in all of bluntness.

Yelping at the unusual questioned, Hinata opened and closed his mouth. “No! That’s weird” he retorted eventually with little to no venom in his voice. 

“You’re the one with gay porn everywhere, you even write it.”

“So!”

“So, I bet you probably like guys”

“Huh! Do not!”

“Do too! You write gay porn, read it and you and Kenma were caught playing it-“

Hinata tackled the annoying setter to the ground with a flushing face. “Shuddup” Hinata mumbled.

Grumpily, Kageyama shoved Hinata off of him. Accidentally, he knocked Hinata’s laptop causing it to wake up from its sleep.

“Ah! My laptop!” Hinata whined , lunging to where it sat on the ground , “what’s wrong w-“ Kageyama stopped mid sentence when his eyes landed on the wallpaper and all of the beautiful (sarcasm) files , Hinata had open.

His wallpaper had changed to two males making out on the screen , one with white hair and the other having purple hair , they were both covered in blood with almost black eyes except for the red dot in the middle. Tentacles were coming from the white haired boy’s back and slipping into unspeakable places which made Kageyama cringe at the thought, whilst that was going on another thing was hanging out of the purple haired man’s pants. And oh god, that wasn’t normal gay anime sex, that was gay monster anime sex.

Kageyama averted eye contact straight away as Hinata scurried to pull something more innocent up.

“Fucking hell, Hinata” Kageyama grumpily mumbled with his face growing hotter by the minute. The image he had just seen was printed into his brain. Probably forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want have requests or want to talk hit me up on my tumblr: www.givememoreships.tumblr.com, I do any requests for any anime. However do not get mistaken, my blog is currently filled with HideKane but I dug myself into that. Please, please come request for any couple besides that! I don't even mind if you don't follow.


	6. Fanfiction

Kageyama sat at his computer desk with a pencil half hanging out of his mouth, and feeling completely restless. He stared at the anime folders he had up on his laptop with no urge to watch any of them. Including the one Hinata had try to sneak on. That night, anime was not appealing to him.

Instead he opened the web browser and stared as he tried to contemplate on what to search. Then it struck him. Hinata had mentioned something about KiKuro. That word rang awkwardly in his head. Looking around himself as if someone was watching him, Kageyama stealthily typed it in.

His eyes widened as the results bombarded him with pictures, amvs, doujinshi’s, fan fiction and much more. This meant, Hinata wasn’t the only insane one, judging from the results. Cautiously he clicked on images, hoping pictures like the monster porn wouldn’t appear on his screen.

Instead of the full on stuff, Kageyama had seen on Hinata’s laptop, he was surprised to see cute pictures, of the two kissing, hugging or just being adorable. Kageyama couldn’t help but find himself feeling embarrassed and light. What was the feeling? He wondered curiously as his eyes ran over all of the pictures, the more pictures he looked at. The easier it became for Kageyama to see why the duo would make a cute couple, they seemed to complete each other.

Intrigued now by this boat, or was it a ship? Intrigued by whatever the insane people referred to it as. Kageyama switched back to the web area. He clicked the video labelled as an amv whatever that meant and watched with an intense interest as a music video began to play, it was really good.

By the time he had watched a few amvs, an hour had passed and he felt some weird type of affection for the couple. Eagerly now Kageyama went onto some site, he scanned through to see it held what was called fan fiction. 

Closing his eyes, Kageyama clicked anywhere, hoping to god that it wasn’t anything like that one he had read on Hinata’s computer. Slowly opening his eyes, Kageyama began to read what was in front of him.

He was surprised when it ended with a simple forehead kiss, yet it made him want to blush and hide his face. These feelings for fictional people were new and too weird for him to understand. Shrugging his shoulders at the computer, he clicked the one after it and it continued like that.

3 am was when Kageyama finally realized he had been reading for hours. His eyes were aching and he could feel his exhaustion seep through his muscles, however he ignored it; he ignored the fact that he had school and forced himself to read. He was hooked by one particular fanfic which had more than one chapter, the Kikuro couple was too cute and it kept causing weird reactions from him. He would feel embarrassed himself or make an inhumane sound. Kageyama had no idea on what was happening to him but he did not care. Fan fiction was surprisingly innocent and good, it was so good.

He blinked tiredly when he reached the last page of the fan fiction, looking up at the top Kageyama. Slammed his fist against the computer desk, causing his pens to scatter everywhere, “it hasn’t been updated for a year?” he questioned out loud in disbelief. The fan fiction was so good, maybe if he sent the author a message they’d update it. But it’d have to be nice, Kageyama thought. Ignoring the fact that the sun was beginning to rise and he had had no sleep at all.

Clicking on the author’s profile, Kageyama almost choked on his saliva at the username. Only one idiot would use that name. Judging by the bio of the profile it was definitely the idiot he was thinking of.

‘Karasuno-decoy’ was written in the username section. No, it couldn’t be Hinata’s writing, he wrote porn ... not this deep meaningful cute stuff. Shaking his head as if to wake himself up, Kageyama scrolled down through the list of works, until it caught his eyes.

One work had the exact name of that ninja fan fiction he had once read; in fact it had the same ninja’s and theme.

Shit.  
Kageyama was going to kill, Hinata. 

But before he decided on doing that, he curiously clicked on another Kuroko no basket fan fiction.  
It was 5:30 am when his alarm sounded, jolting him from his position in front of the computer. Kageyama realized he had read everything on Hinata’s account except for the ninja fanfic. 

Kageyama had even read fan fictions to anime he had never seen. Hinata was talented. His writing was so hooking and different. 

So many boat (ship) names were running rampant in his head as he slowly dressed himself. ‘Shuuneki, MakoHaru, KiKuro, Kakuro, Suzalulu’ and many others were all running rampant. All these new urges to watch those anime came to him as well. All Kageyama knew was that he was doomed. Hinata had dragged him down to gay hell and he was going to enjoy it, because even the not so innocent fanfic, Hinata had written were hooking and good.

\-------------------------------Break---------------------

The first thing Kageyama did once arriving to school with messy hair , eye bags and slow movements was flip Hinata off who was leaning against the gym.

“Hey Kage-“

“Fuck you.” Kageyama barked, dragging his heavy feet past Hinata.

“Huh! What did I do!?” Hinata wailed from behind the zombiefied setter.

“Whoa! King looks worse than us peasants” Tsukishma remarked as his eyes landed on the half-dead setter, scowling at the latter. Kageyama was too tired to insult him and stalked to the locker room where he cursed Hinata’s existence and stupid fan fiction. 

“Wah ~ Kageyama”

Snapping his vision to the devil himself, Kageyama narrowed his tired eyes at Hinata who stopped running towards him.

“Were you up all night?”

“Yes”

“Doing what?”

“Rea-“stopping himself, Kageyama widened his eyes. He had to say something else, if he told Hinata his shitty writing had kept him up all night the spiker would be cocky all day and would never let him live it down.

Deciding on that, he spoke again in a clearer voice, “studying.”

Looking at Kageyama as if he had grown a second head, Hinata nodded his head with an unconvinced look upon his face.

Eventually Hinata gave up trying to read Kageyama, he threw a volley ball into the air and hit it towards the setter who barely made it in time to send it back. 

Kageyama winced as he hit the ball too hard and sent it flying for the fourth time that day, he watched as Hinata scurried after it. Weirdly he couldn’t help but think how much easier it was to understand why he and Hinata would be boated together. 

Hinata would be the wild type in that ship and Kageyama would be ... well Kageyama. However it seemed to make sense on why they would be boated together. They were opposites and it made perfect sense. He understood now and that was a weird thing to understand.

“Kageyama~” Hinata called snapping the setter out of his thinking , blinking tiredly at the spiker Kageyama waited for the next shot at him.

“Hit it to me, idiot” Kageyama barked with no venom in his voice only tiredness.

\-----------------------------------------Break--------------------------

It was after school when Kageyama saw Hinata behind a class building with two girls, chatting animatedly.

“Thanks guys. It means a lot” Hinata nervously chuckled with a slight scratch to the back of his neck , giggling to their selves the two girls looked at each other then back at Hinata. 

“Before we go, we um want to suggest something” the first girl mumbled, sounding much shier now. Keen to hear the idea, Hinata motioned for them to continue.

“For your next fic, you should um.... include some... you know.... lip biting and just that stuff”

“Sure...” Hinata mumbled completely unsure but intrigued, he had never written that before. However he had no idea on how to write that, just like his written stuff he had never experienced that and it bothered him. Hinata didn’t want to get it wrong.

“Oi! Dumbass” came a familiar voice, looking to his side Hinata’s eyes locked onto Kageyama, “I have to go. Sorry” Hinata called to the girls. In return they nudged one another whilst winking towards the two mischievously.

Flushing a bright red at their actions, Hinata stopped in front of Kageyama who looked suspiciously grumpy.... like usual.

“Fuck you” was the first thing Kageyama said to him, just like in the morning.

“What did I do!?”

Grunting at the spiker, Kageyama began to walk with Hinata following closely behind, “you kept me up all night.”

Flushing even darker, Hinata skidded to a stop “that’s um....f-f-flattering?” Hinata stammered out questioningly.

Catching his pervy drift, Kageyama spluttered and waved his heavy arms around “I didn’t mean it like that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want have requests or want to talk hit me up on my tumblr: www.givememoreships.tumblr.com, I do any requests for any anime. However do not get mistaken, my blog is currently filled with HideKane but I dug myself into that. Please, please come request for any couple besides that! I don't even mind if you don't follow.


	7. Biting

Kenma sat on the park benches beside Kuro with his psp in his hands. He waited patiently for the duo to arrive, Hinata had called him up to tell him he had an emergency and needed answers, so there Kenma was, sitting beside Kuro and playing his game.

“Kenma!!” came the devil’s voice, looking up Kenma’s uninterested eyes locked onto the orange haired spiker and his setter running towards him.

Hinata skidded to a stop and waved enthusiastically to Kuro who gave him a simple nod, “Hi Shouyou” Kenma greeted in a monotone voice, smiling at him. Hinata rubbed the back of his head and spoke with no shame “I need help with a fan fiction”. Choking on his saliva, Kenma ignored the amused smirk and heated glare from Kuro. He jumped to his feet, grabbed Hinata’s wrist and dragged him away from the other two.

“Please don’t mention fan fiction again”

“Huh? Doesn’t Kuro know?”

Heaving a small sigh, Kenma shook his head. “It’s not a normal thing for guys to be into, what would you do if Kageyama found out?”

“He already knows, he’s fine with it. I even showed him a few anime”

Gaping at the spiker, Kenma recomposed himself. He would get those details later on from Shouyou, for now he wanted to know what he wanted so he could go back playing his game.

“What’s fan fiction for?” Kuro asked, averting his attention to Kageyama who sat stiffly beside him.

“It’s for boats.”

“Boats?”

“Yeah, like HideKane or SebaCiel.... usually two guys”

Nodding as if it made sense Kuro smirked in an amused manner, he had to get Kenma to explain all of this.

“The girls were all like have it, and I tried writing it but gwah!~ wouldn’t biting hurt !? Like you’re chomping on them like a damn titan! Just Ahhhh ~ girls are scary!” Hinata exclaimed rather loudly with obnoxious hand gestures.

Shrinking back from the energetic spiker, Kenma shyly scratched his neck “ugh... I have no idea...”

Bemused at the answer, Hinata pointed at Kuro and back to Kenma “aren’t you two t-“

“No!” Kenma interjected, rather loudly for himself. Forming an ‘O’ with his mouth Hinata seemed to understand.

“Ask Kageyama to help”

“Hah!?.... He scares all the girls away! That idiot wouldn’t even know how to kiss!” Hinata exclaimed in disbelief.

Gulping nervously, Kenma looked down at the grass with a flushed face “th-that’s no-t-t what, I-meant....”

“I don’t get you” Hinata mumbled rubbing his lip in thought, “I-I should g-go... I have things to do” Kenma mumbled to the perplexed latter, nodding at the blond. Hinata stood in the same place five minutes after Kenma and Kuro left.

“Oi!” Kageyama called; when he realized the spiker was zoned out once again, standing up he approached the other with a scowl on his face. “You look constipated, dumbass”

Snapping out of whatever he was in; Hinata narrowed his eyes at Kageyama. Hurriedly Hinata probed a finger at Kageyama’s confused face “what does biting feel like?”

“Like you’re being bitten...”

“Not like that, Bakeyama! Like the kissing and neck biting”

“Like being bitten but on your neck and lip? I don’t know. Why the hell do you need to know that?” he barked, frustrated over the fact he didn’t know something, Hinata also had no knowledge over.

“Ahhhh never mind. I’ll figure it out myself” Hinata grumbled, rolling his eyes at the peculiar other. Kageyama walked with Hinata who looked as though he was going to punch someone.

Hinata lead Kageyama to his house where the setter was going to stay for the night , Natsu ran up and hugged him with a large smile on her face “hello Tobi!” , ruffling her messy hair Kageyama smiled down at her (while trying not to scare her with it).

“Back so soon?” Hinata’s mum questioned, she came out of the kitchen with a small smile on her face aimed at the duo. “Yep! Kageyama just can’t stay away” Hinata teased lightly, chuckling at her son fondly, she directed her gaze at Kageyama who was biting his lip nervously. In order for him to not make a rude comment about   
Hinata in front of his mum.

Noticing, Kageyama bite his lip Hinata averted his eyes away from his mum to study with curiosity.

When it struck him, he knew what Kenma meant. Flushing a bright red, Hinata suddenly grabbed Kageyama’s wrist and began to drag him away “we have stuff to do mum!” he shouted nervously “oi!” Kageyama barked as he was towed away.

Shoving the setter into his room, Hinata slammed his door shut and stared at the confused latter.

“You! I need you!”

“What for dumbass!?”

“You have to bite me!”

“Hah!?”

Blushing even more, Hinata pointed towards himself and looked the spluttering other dead in the eye.

“I need you to bite my lip and neck”

“W-what for!?”

“Fan fiction!”  
Shrinking back, Kageyama crossed his arms and tried to recompose himself but failed each time.

“No fucking way” he managed to get out in a hoarse voice, narrowing his brown eyes at Kageyama, Hinata stalked to him. Ignoring his own butterflies and nerves he grabbed Kageyama’s shirt collar and pulled him down to his own level.

“What do you want?”

“Huh!?”

“What do you want in return? I will do anything Kageyama!”

“A-anything?”

Gulping nervously, Hinata nodded before adding “but nothing perverted”

“Like hell I would want that dumbass!”

“Well what do you want me to do then?”

Heaving a sigh, Kageyama looked down at the ground before looking back at the boy who stared at him intently “updateyourkikurofanfic” he rushed out first.

“What was that?” the orange haired boy asked with a tilt of his head, scowling Kageyama repeated it again “update your kikuro fanfic....dumbass”

“My kikuro- Wait. You read my stuff!?”

Blushing, Kageyama narrowed his eyes “shut up!”

“So that’s what you meant about me keeping you up all-“

“Shut it dumbass. Let’s just do this”

“Do what?”

“The biting!”

Forming an ‘O’ with his mouth, Hinata nervously let go of Kageyama’s shirt collar and stared at him with wide eyes.

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know”

“I guess I put my lip out like this?”

Jutting his bottom lip out Hinata closed his eyes and waited, he hoped to god Kageyama didn’t tear his lip off and kill him.

Staring at the spikers lip, Kageyama cringed it was so weird to be doing this and worse he had no idea what to do. Why did girls have to be into weird stuff? Shaking his head slightly, Kageyama leaned in and opened his mouth before he bit Hinata’s lip.

“Owwww!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fear my munchkins ! The awkwardness of the duo not knowing how to do the biting will continue in the next part !


	8. I can't think of a title because Sebastian is on screen

“Owwww!”

Kageyama jolted back worriedly, he stared at Hinata who clutched his now aching lip. “You definitely haven’t done that before” teased the smaller boy. Choking on his saliva, Kageyama crossed his arms grumpily.

“Let’s just get this over with already”

Sending a blinding smile towards Kageyama. Hinata waggled his eyebrows towards the setter suggestively “eager aren’t we?” he joked. 

Going a slight red, Kageyama glared towards Hinata “no. You’re just gross to touch.”

“Am not!” barked the other, leaving the duo in silence. Furrowing his brow, Hinata attempted to grasp some concept on how the lip biting was done. Did you just bite them straight away? Or lead up to it? How do you lead up to it? 

“Hinata” he snapped his gaze up at the sound his name. His brown eyes met with blue eyes filled to the brim with determination and something else.

Before Hinata could yelp or dodge whatever Kageyama was planning to spring on him. Unfamiliar lips met his in a kiss not a bite.

At first Hinata was frozen because oh god, he had never been kissed before and it felt so weird, until he decided to just copy Kageyama. Awkwardly the spiker kissed back, teeth clacked together. Hinata eventually pulled back coughing, he had forgotten about breathing.

Wiping at his mouth, he looked up at Kageyama who stared at him with burning eyes. Hinata gulped nervously as Kageyama pulled him into another kiss once again. He was pushed onto his back rather roughly with Kageyama hovering above. His mind was in a daze when Kageyama began to bite his lip a bit too hard before he grew gentler.

“Kag- ow!” 

The setter began to nibble along Hinata’s neck. Hinata now understood why the girls asked for this. He felt so hot in unmentionable places and his body was getting carried away. Gasping when Kageyama bit a certain spot on his neck, Hinata let out a small moan. However when rough hands began to slide up his thighs. He jolted up straight away. He shoved at Kageyama snapping him out of whatever trance he was in and causing the setter the slip off of his bed.

Panting and hot, Hinata wiped at his mouth and stared down at Kageyama like a confused animal. It would have been cute to Kageyama if he hadn’t just made out with his teammate.

“What!?” Kageyama eventually snapped, “what brought that on?” Hinata meekly questioned. Going a bright red, Kageyama opened and closed his mouth before slumping onto Hinata’s floor face first.

“Ughhhhhh” he groaned into the carpet, he had no idea what brought it on. But when he looked up to see Hinata lost in thought with the cutest look he had seen. He became determined to do it all right and somehow just somehow the parts he read in those fan fictions helped guide him. But now he wanted to die because he got carried away even though he wasn’t gay. He is definitely not gay.

He hoped Hinata never brought that up again... who was he kidding!? Hinata’s going to use it for his porn.

“Fwuck fanfiktan” he mumbled into the carpet, “Kageyama?” Hinata called worriedly, was Kageyama disgusted with him now? “Do you wanna play volley ball!? I wanna play volleyball?” Kageyama questioned. He jumped onto his feet and hastily grabbed Hinata’s volleyball in an attempt to forget the fact he just made out and given a boner to Hinata.

Without skipping a beat, Hinata quickly typed something onto his laptop. He slammed the lid shut and nodded enthusiastically. 

The duo waved goodbye to Hinata’s mother who smiled fondly at the two and raced each other to the nearby park for tossing. 

“Toss to me~” Hinata called straight away. He put some distance between Kageyama and positioned himself. Ready to hit any toss sent to him. Hinata jumped up incredibly high for his size and slammed the ball into the ground when it came flying to him. 

He grinned when Kageyama sent another toss to him seconds later. The two repeated this until Hinata’s legs were aching and Kageyama was bored.

He slumped down on the nearest bench, Hinata joining him and heaved a heavy sigh. Maybe three hours of tossing wasn’t such a good idea, the setter sourly thought.

“Hey Kageyama”

“Hn”

“About what happened before” Hinata began. Instantly Kageyama straightened up and froze in his spot, was Hinata disgusted by it? Was he mad? Hurt? Was he going to forget about updating the kikuro fanfic?

“Stop looking so constipated! I was just going to say don’t worry about it so much” Hinata continued with an underlying tone of voice.

“It was only for fan fiction, it meant nothing. Right?”

“Oh course it meant nothing dumbass!” snapped the other, noticing the sad look pass through Hinata’s eyes. Kageyama instantly regretted his tone of voice. He didn’t need to get so defensive. 

“Haha.... yeah”

Frowning at the faked sounding laugh leaving Hinata’s mouth, Kageyama wondered if his tone of voice had really affected Hinata. 

“Let’s get back to my place. Dinner should be ready by now. I’m starving~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want have requests or want to talk hit me up on my tumblr: www.givememoreships.tumblr.com, I do any requests for any anime. However do not get mistaken, my blog is currently filled with HideKane but I dug myself into that. Please, please come request for any couple besides that! I don't even mind if you don't follow.


	9. It's a sad anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does 1500 words look so small on this site? 
> 
> It's like oh hey I wrote a lot.
> 
> *Pastes*
> 
> Oh.

It had been five days since Kageyama and Hinata had kissed. And since then Kageyama couldn’t help but notice how strange Hinata had been. He was still the same in playing volley ball or practice, his determination and love for it hadn’t changed. However outside of Volley ball he would sulk and look as though he was about to cry every time he stared at Kageyama. He would even have watery eyes every time he listened to a certain song on his phone. Kageyama at first found that amusing, but with Hinata listening to the song at least once every day it started to worry him about what the other was so upset about.

“Oi” Kageyama called at lunch on the sixth day, Hinata was hunched over listening to the damn song once again. The spiker jolted at the sound of Kageyama’s voice and quickly looked away as soon as he glanced towards the setter.

“Oi! Dumbass!” Kageyama shouted again, he watched as Hinata pulled an earphone out and stared at him with wide, watery eyes. “What’s wrong with you?”

Hinata froze at the question, frowned and shrugged. He watched as Kageyama plopped down beside him and turned to face him with curious eyes trained on him and his phone. “Nothing” the latter muttered out in a low voice, Kageyama leaned over a bit to get a look at Hinata’s face. Heaving an annoyed sigh the setter spoke again in a gentler voice, “seriously…what’s wrong?” he asked again.

Hinata frowned and put his phone along with his earphones away. “You wouldn’t understand, you haven’t watched it.”

“Wait…you’re sad over an anime?” Kageyama asked in disbelief, he watched as Hinata nodded, before Kageyama snorted at him. “Seriously!? I thought it was something serious idiot.”

“You don’t understand he died just to make his best friend smile again Kageyama!” Hinata quickly snapped, clearly offended. 

“He sounds stupid.”

At this Hinata glared at Kageyama, he jabbed a finger into Kageyama’s shoulder and spoke “We'll watch the series and if you don't cry at all, I will do whatever you want.”  
Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the challenge; he heaved a sigh and gave in to the other, who was already wearing a smug face. Before they both drifted into a tension filled silence.

Looking back down at his hands, Hinata quickly spoke up again in hopes of breaking the silence that drifted over the two.

“I wrote the fic the girls wanted”

“Huh?” Kageyama looked at Hinata in confusion; did he mean the one about the Kikuro boat? From beside him Hinata let an amused smile adorn his face. He softly shook his head at the expression Kageyama was wearing “you seriously forgot which one after you kissed me for it?”

“S-s-sh-“

“What’s this!?” Nishinoya’s voice cut in, surprising the both of them, beside him stood Tanaka who was grinning widely. ”Who kissed who?” Tanaka growled out, with the most intimidating face he could muster. Hinata and Kageyama both looked at each other with red faces before turning to shrug (hopefully innocently) at their two senpai.

“Wait a second” Nishinoya announced, he crouched down to stare at his two kouhai and studied them for a bit. He watched as Hinata stared back nervously and Kageyama looked away, awkwardly.

Nishinoya quickly stood back up and pulled Tanaka close to whisper to him. “Let’s get the mum in on this” Tanaka pulled away and nodded to Nishinoya. Besides waving goodbye to Hinata and Kageyama, the libero and Tanaka left without saying anything.

“That was weird” Hinata noted, Kageyama nodded from beside him.

 

\------------------------

 

Practice was strange, well for Kageyama who wasn’t oblivious to stares it was. Through the whole practice session, the setter could feel Suga’s stare on both him and Hinata at once. At first it didn’t bother him, but after Kageyama looked up and saw a smug smirk on Suga’s face, it began to annoy him, had he done something wrong to gain the other’s attention?

“What’s so interesting about Hinata and Kageyama?” Daichi queried, catching Suga’s attention. The other sent a small smile to him and shrugged. “Just heard something interesting from Nishinoya and Tanaka.” he retorted, quickly sending a smile to Kageyama as he once again looked over with a suspicious stare.

“Oi! Bakayama I’m over here!”

“Shut up dumbass!”

“What did they tell you?”

 

Suga, smiled innocently at the captain. “Just that Hinata and Kageyama had kissed or been kissed by someone…nothing unusual”

“By who?”

Suga watched as Daichi stared back at him with curious eyes. He had forgotten that the captain could be as dense as Nishinoya and Tanaka sometimes. But before he declared they kissed each other. Suga quickly decided to find out whether it was true or not before he told Daichi this. So instead he ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, “who knows.” He chirped.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

It was finally their day off, Kageyama was lazing around his room with Hinata at his side, babbling away about some anime. He was currently holding in his hands. While he was talking about it, Kageyama was still stuck on wondering how the other had somehow arranged another sleepover with him, but this time at Kageyama’s house. Maybe it was because of Suga staring at them all week or Hinata had just convinced Kageyama that he had said yes in the first place to watch the so called sad anime.  
Whatever it was, Hinata was now beside him chatting away and moving around wildly explaining it.

“And do you want to watch it now? It’s got twenty-four episodes?” Hinata asked, finally silencing his own babbling and causing him to stare at Kageyama who was staring ahead with his brow furrowed and a confused twinkle in his eyes.

Pouting towards the setter, Hinata placed the DVD cases down and lunged at Kageyama in an attempt to knock him over. However luck wasn’t on his side and instead he landed face down on Kageyama’s lap.

“What the!?” Kageyama yelped, snapping out his train of thought and staring down at Hinata who looked up with red cheeks and wide eyes. “I-I-“ Hinata began to stammer out before Kageyama cut him off. The setter shoved Hinata away and glared at him. “Don’t you dare try and boat with me” he threatened, remembering every smutty fic he had read, written by Hinata, they all started with something awkward like this.

“Boat?” Hinata echoed in a confused voice, “it’s called a sh-“

“Put the damn anime on” Barked Kageyama as he cut Hinata off with a burning face. The spiker awkwardly complied, and put the anime on.

“I hope this hurts you as much as it hurts me” Hinata grumbled out, he began to play the anime and sat beside Kageyama with their shoulders almost touching.

‘Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Once again sorry for updating after such a long time. I just thought I'd let you all know, if you haven't seen or watched any anime I mention in this. I'll try not to spoil it too much but I'll make sure I write enough so you understand what happened.
> 
> Anyhow anyone who knows this anime, I am so sorry you went through the same pain it caused.
> 
> (One day Kageyama will learn how to use the words boat, OTP, lemon ect. properly.... One day)


	10. Kaneki Ken's Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata fails to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert for Tokyo Ghoul root a!

Kageyama was not crying, Hinata definitely was but he wasn’t. Tokyo Ghoul wasn’t even sad. That’s what he kept telling himself as he wiped at his burning eyes. 

Kageyama looked over at Hinata who was bawling his eyes out. Hiccupping loudly Hinata continued to sob like a child. Gulping down the ball of tears, Kageyama got up and exited his room. He sauntered out to the kitchen where his mum sat, typing away at her laptop. One glance towards her son and she frowned, “what’s wrong Tobio?” she asked.

Kageyama stiffly shook his head. But the tears were overflowing now and a loud sob left his throat alerting his mother, who quickly rushed towards her son in worry. “Did something happen?” she queried; the woman pulled her now sobbing son into a tight hug and rubbed his back. Something she hadn’t done for a few years.

“Hide” was the only thing Kageyama croaked out, he fisted at his mother’s shirt and sobbed away like a giant child.

“Kageyama where did you go?” Hinata waddled out with blotched eyes, his eyes landed on the setter and his Kageyama's mother. Hearing Kageyama’s own sobs, (instead of feeling victorious like he should) Hinata started to cry all over again.

Hinata ran towards Kageyama’s mother and wrapped his slender arms around her. The woman jumped at Hinata’s sudden hug but moved to hug both of the sobbing boys. Wondering what on earth made them cry so much.

“What’s the matter with you two?” 

“HIDE!” Hinata cried out loudly, sobbing even harder. 

Kageyama and Hinata sat across from the dinner table. After calming the boys down, Kageyama's mother insisted Hinata stay over once again. After telling Kageyama they’d just have to walk to school together. 

She served up their dinner and joined them. With a look of concern on her face, she spoke. 

“So who’s this Hide?” she asked, watching as both boys stiffened at the name. Hinata quickly busied himself with the food and Kageyama looked embarrassed. His face turned a light shade of red and she could see the cogs turning in his head to find a suitable answer for her.

“An anime character” Kageyama reluctantly answered (knowing he could never play this of as nothing), his mum stared at him in bewilderment. Why did a fictional character make the both of them cry?

As if reading her thoughts Hinata, spoke up catching the woman’s attention “he died in the anime.”

“Right… so you’re telling me you two cried for a solid half an hour because a fake person died?” 

“….No” Kageyama ground out, he averted eye contact and chewed on his lip nervously. 

Looking between the boys, she let out small laugh before it turned into a round of giggles.

“It’s not funny mum!” Kageyama snapped, glaring at his laughing mother. Hinata pouted at the reaction and crossed his arms defensively. 

“N-n-no it’s not fun-ny! I-i-t’s so cute” she choked out through her laughter. 

 

“Mum!” 

 

“Y’know you owe me” Hinata spoke up later on that night, the two boys sat beside each other on Kageyama’s bed. After escaping his mother’s teasing and laughing the two boys had chosen to take shelter in his room. 

Kageyama, turned his head to stare at Hinata in confusion what did he owe him now? Did he owe him more tears and embarrassment? 

As if sensing Kageyama’s confusion, Hinata let out a small huff. He inched closer to the setter hoping he didn’t notice (if he did, he didn’t say anything) and spoke. 

“Remember, if you didn’t cry over Tokyo Ghoul I’d have to do anything you asked.”

Nodding, Kageyama knew where it was going; Hinata wanted a prize for making him cry. Apparently his gross sobbing wasn’t enough payment.

“Tell me what you want as payment dumbass” Kageyama grumbled out, Hinata froze at this and fiddled nervously.

He already knew what he wanted but Kageyama would find it weird. However the thought of being able to get a proper kiss out of Kageyama was tempting. Hinata didn’t know why he wanted one. But after spending so much time with Kageyama and being accepted for his weird hobbies. Hinata had been feeling weird around him. And that fan fiction kiss had set something off in him, Hinata wanted more from Kageyama he wanted to do more with the setter but the problem still remained.   
Kageyama wasn’t interested in him in that way.

 

“I want a…” Hinata began nervously, his heart sped up and the intensity of Kageyama gaze made him feel even smaller. Hinata clenched his hands nervously and tried to continue “I want a k-k.” he paused, he couldn’t do this. It was too hard to request.

“Spit it out already” Kageyama growled, glaring at Hinata who quickly looked away.  
Squeezing his eyes shut, Hinata spoke fast.

“I want Kaneki Ken’s happiness….shit” the spiker groaned. He mentally cursed himself and his stupid mouth and slipped off Kageyama’s bed. To lie on the futon that was already rolled out for him. Kageyama watched in worry as Hinata groaned into the futon, the tips of his ears were red and he sounded like a dying whale.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kageyama barked out. Maybe Hinata was finally going insane.

“Life!” Hinata wailed into the futon. 

“.....Good night anyway” Hinata chirped moments later. Surprising Kageyama, he watched the spiker crawl underneath his blanket and fill the room with nothing but his deep breathing. Rolling his eyes at the other, Kageyama glanced at the time on his phone and sighed. He should probably get some sleep as well.

 

It was early morning when the two walked together to school the sun shone down on them and they walked in a tired silence. Kageyama’s mother had sent both off with an amused smirk and some teasing words. Kageyama scowled at the memory, knowing very well his mother was never going to let him live it down.   
Stupid Hinata he sourly thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I finally updated! About time...
> 
> Anyhow this part is short ( I think it's shorter than usual) because I want to make the next part with Suga getting up to no good and Hinata being.... Hinata.
> 
> Oh and I made tumblr account for pairing requests so if you want to request anything go to - www.givememorepairings.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I promise the next part will be loner (I'll force myself to make it longer)


	11. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is a mother and Hinata is a shit head.

‘When the hell is Hinata going to ask for his prize?’ Kageyama impatiently thought, watching the spiker chat away to a group of students with the widest smile on his face. The orange haired boy laughed loudly at whatever they were saying and began to wave his arms wildly about, in some type of exclamation. 

Huffing at the sight, Kageyama turned to stare out of the window closest to him with a small pout. He wanted to know what the other would ask of him and how bad it’d be. After all Hinata could be a shithead when he felt like it. 

Shaking his head gently as if to erase all thoughts. Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose and straightened himself up. 

Realising that he should start heading towards the gym. Kageyama looked back at Hinata one last time and started to walk away. Knowing Hinata would soon follow suit.  
“Oi! Kageyama!” the other’s voice whined quite loudly. Rolling his eyes at the latter’s antics; Kageyama fastened his pace and waited for the spiker to attempt to join his side. 

“Oi, quit walking so fast” Hinata whined.

Hinata wiped at his brow and looked up at the setter who snapped his head around to stare at the other teen. 

“When are you going to ask for your stupid prize?” Kageyama asked bluntly, wanting to get it over and done with. 

Freezing at the question, Hinata rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders earning an irritated scoff from Kageyama. “I don’t know” Hinata eventually answered. 

“What were you going to say the other day then idiot?”

Gulping, Hinata bit his lip and quickly spoke “nothing….I actually want Kaneki Ken’s happiness.”

“Well obviously I can’t give you that if the damn author can’t even give Kaneki that.”

“That hurt to hear, Bakayama!” Whined Hinata, he jutted his bottom lip out in a dramatic manner and quickly moved to enter the gym before the setter could.  
“Move it dumbass.” Kageyama growled, forgetting the topic and instead focusing on getting through the door first.

Hinata hurriedly slammed the gym doors opened and almost grinned in victory. When he was pulled back by his bag and pushed aside by Kageyama. Who barged in through the door, leaving no space for Hinata to squeeze past.

“Loser” Kageyama muttered, glancing over his shoulder at Hinata, who glared back. 

“The king and queen have arrived!” Tsukishima sarcastically announced, earning a menacing glare from Kageyama who quickly moved with Hinata towards the changing room.

 

Once changed and warmed up, Hinata hummed happily as he moved towards the volleyballs to grab one for practice. 

“Hey, Hinata have you ever kissed anyone?” A gentle voice queried, catching the spiker off guard. Dropping the chosen ball, the latter squawked and spun on his heel to face Suga who looked at him in wonder. 

“Gwah! Where did you come from?” Exclaimed Hinata, staring at Suga wide eyed and frightened. 

Laughing at his kouhai’s behaviour, Suga smiled at Hinata and spoke “so have you?” 

“Have I what?”

“Kissed someone?”

“N-o, maybe….I don’t know” Hinata rushed out. He quickly looked down at his feet and hoped Suga’s weird telepathic powers wouldn’t give it away.

“You don’t know?” Suga pushed.

“Does it count if it’s not with a….with a…Y’know?”

“Girl?” 

Jumping at Suga’s voice, Hinata looked around himself for eavesdroppers before nodding his head at the latter, who grinned even more. 

Without any hesitation Suga, leaned in closer to Hinata who gulped nervously. He stared straight into Suga’s glimmering brown eyes and couldn’t help but feel weak against the prying eyes. 

“If it wasn’t a girl, who was it with?” Suga prodded in a soft tone of voice. He watched Hinata open and close his mouth like a fish as he began to fiddle with his calloused fingers. 

Seeing that he wasn’t going to get a answer too easily. Suga moved even closer to Hinata so his breath fanned over the intimidated other’s face. 

“Was It with Kageyama?” 

“N-n-n-no” Hinata spluttered out, looking around for any source of help.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Suga moved away to give Hinata his space with nothing but satisfaction filling him to the core. His younger members were already growing up so fast.

“Oi Hinata! What the hell are you doing!?” Kageyama’s voice echoed, catching the spiker’s attention. Hinata stiffened immediately and looked towards the setter who was glaring holes through Suga.

Chuckling to himself, Suga grabbed a volley ball and left to join Daichi who stared at him curiously.

“What were you doing?” Daichi asked, staring at his partner with an incredulous stare. 

“Checking up on the first years of course.”

“Sorry I took so long…I got distracted.” Hinata lamely stated when he appeared in front of Kageyama with a volley clutched between both of his hands. 

Huffing in annoyance, Kageyama rolled his eyes at the other and motioned towards the ball. 

“Just hurry up and spike it already.” He grumbled out, with nothing but a strange type of anger surging through his veins. Seeing Suga so close to Hinata had set something off in him and Kageyama had no idea what it was.

 

“It’s got like sixty episodes but it’s so good. I actually have a hetero pairing in it but then again I ship him with the colonel! But it’s so good! It’s all gwah! And pwah! And sad!” Hinata rambled on as he and Kageyama walked to their classes. 

Kageyama sighed as he listened to Hinata go into detail with his boats that involved some metal guy and a mustang horse. 

“Bakayama are you even listening?” Hinata queried moments later with a pout, realizing that Kageyama had stopped acknowledging his comments ages ago. Crossing his arms, Hinata watched as Kageyama scoffed and stopped outside his own classroom door.

“You boat some half metal guy with a mustang horse because they are so perfect for each other.” 

Holding back a laugh at the latter’s comment; Hinata bit his lip and nodded with the straightest face he could manage. He would be nice enough to let Kageyama believe that. 

With an awkward goodbye and nothing else to say, Kageyama shuffled into his classroom. Ignoring the stares of classmates and leaving Hinata alone in the corridor. 

sighing, Hinata grinned to himself and began to make his way to his own classroom.

Hinata, sauntered into his classroom moments later with a large grin on his face. He sat down at his desk and turned his head to look out of the window, already wishing for school to end so he could continue talking to Kageyama. 

“Hey Hinata” the spiker heard minutes later, jumping at the feminine voice. Hinata turned his heard to stare at the two girls who both looked nervous yet determined. 

“Yeah?” Hinata eventually replied, wondering what the two girls wanted. 

“Mei and I don’t mean to be rude, but with your fanfiction…you should work on how you write some things…” The brown haired girl began, looking over her shoulder at her blonde friend who looked at Hinata shyly.

Gulping, Hinata tilted his head like a curious puppy, “what things?” he asked. 

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the girl wringed her hands nervously and spoke. “Things like cuddling…a few other girls have also noticed that you’re a bit…um…awkward…with describing it.” 

“Oh.”

“We’re not trying to be mean!” The other girl known as Mei spoke up, staring at Hinata with wide eyes, who nodded back at them. 

Smiling at the two girls, Hinata bit his lip in thought before he realized, he could cuddle with Kageyama. With that in mind he looked at the other two excitedly, “I’ll work on it, thanks for telling me!” he happily exclaimed earning a few looks from other classmates. 

Giggling at Hinata’s sudden excitement, the two girls both said their goodbyes to him and rushed to their seats as the teacher finally entered, five minutes late.

 

“BAKAYAMA!” Hinata called, with his bike at his side and bag on his back. Hinata excitedly ran towards Kageyama who glared back suspiciously. 

It was after school and the duo both began to walk together like they did every day.

“So I need you again for fanfiction.” Hinata muttered once they were off of school grounds. 

Looking at Hinata with a raised eyebrow Kageyama narrowed his eyes slightly and waited for Hinata to continue. 

“We need to…” Hinata paused and gripped his bike tighter, he licked his lips and avoided Kageyama’s intense stare. 

“Cuddle.”

Choking on his own saliva, Kageyama stared at Hinata with wide eyes and a flushed face. 

“No” Kageyama eventually barked out, ignoring the way his heart pounded into his rib cage at the thought of cuddling with Hinata.

“You have to. It’s my request now.”

“Kaneki Ken’s happiness was your request.”

“The only one that could give him that died, so it’s impossible.”

“Too far idiot” Kageyama snapped almost instantly.

Chuckling a bit at Kageyama, Hinata recomposed himself and moved so he was standing in front of Kageyama with his bike being the only thing separating them.

“I need you to cuddle with, to help my writing.” Hinata stated while trying not to show too much enthusiasm towards the thought. 

“Can’t you just leave the stupid cuddling out of your fanfics?”

Gaping at Kageyama, Hinata spoke, “I can’t leave cuddling out! It makes the readers hearts go pwahhh and gwahhhhh and it’s important! Cuddling makes everyone happy in fanfics! Even grumpy characters like you!”

“Wh-They only like it because you make them!”

“Nu-uh.”

“Cuddling sounds boring and shitty.” Kageyama grumbled out, crossing his arms in a defensive stance. 

“It’d only be boring and shitty if it was with you.” Hinata retorted, watching as Kageyama’s eye twitched in annoyance.

“Screw you.”

“You’re just jealous I’m right.”

“Prove it dumbass!”

“Cuddle with me then.” 

“Fine!” Kageyama shouted before pausing. Hinata watched in amusement as the setter’s eyes widened in realization. 

“Shit.” Barked the latter moments later, Kageyama death glared Hinata and pushed past him and his bike. 

Smirking to himself, Hinata moved to catch up to the setter with a skip in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh my longest part yet! I just want to say, I am so freaking sorry that I have taken to so long to update (two months almost three to be exact). 
> 
> I have been nothing but busy and still am, I am in my final semester of school ever and as you can imagine I am being swamped with nothing but assignments from each subject and just. I am so so so so sorry for taking this long.


	12. Important notice

Hey everyone this isn't a notice that I am no longer writing so don't freak out, I just want to explain why I haven't updated for months (but I will be updating soon). 

In the time frame of not updating I got a boyfriend (who didn't interfere with updating) , I graduated school (Yay!) , got a full time apprenticeship in hair dressing (another yay) and lastly I have had my mother run out on us. Almost three weeks ago she left in the middle of the night to take a trip to New South Wales (another state) to be with a convicted criminal of many things and an ex lover who she knew when she was 15 and the plot with her thickens so badly we have been left with barely any money to survive weekly because my father cannot work for medical reasons and have been left without Internet. I am writing this from my phone data my boyfriend paid for so I could call and text when needed and everything is a mess. I am not asking for sympathy I just wanted to let all my readers know what is happening or has happened so you all know that I have not abandoned this story. 

 

Thank you all.


End file.
